Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-9x - 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-9x-2)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-9x-2)}$ $-7(-9x-2)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-9x-2)-8$.